Dearest
by Lizz Danesta
Summary: HIATUS Cho Kyuhyun adalah seorang gadis mungil yang terjebak dalam memori masa lalunya. Tidak bisa mengingat dan tak boleh mengingat karena sebuah kutukan dan konspirasi busuk perebutan tahta. mampukah Kyuhyun mengingat dan menyelamatkan pangerannya./ KIHYUN CERIA SELAMANYA/(GS)
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle**

 **Dearest**

 **cast**

 **Cho KyuhCho Kyuhyun X Kim Kibum d** **an cast akan bertambah sesuai dengan kebutuhan cerita.**

 **Genre**

 **AU, Drama, Romance, Fantasy**

 **Warning**

 **GS, typos, tulisan yang tidak BAKU dan sebagainya, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, cerita abal.**

 **Don't like Don't read, that SIMPLE.**

 **Okay**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[~Lizz_L_L~]

 **" InGaTan YaNg teRkuNci "**

 _ **Aku berjalan dalam kekosongan tanpa ujung mencari dan mulai mengais setiap kepingan memori dalam pecahan sebuah mimpi yang terlihat samar.**_

 _ **Tangan meraba bagai si buta yang tak pernah tau dan tak pernah mengenal yang namanya cahaya dan kehangatan.**_

 _ **~Aku tersesat~**_

 _ **semakin jauh terasa semakin menakutkan.**_

 _ **Hanya kehampaan dan rasa kosong yang kurasakan.**_

 _ **Aku berlari dan terus berlari menghindar dari kenyataan namun hanya jalan buntu yang ku temui.**_

 _ **Bagai berteriak dalam kekosongan yang mengemakan kesedihan tanpa tepi.**_

 _ **aku kehilangan sesuatu...**_

 _ **~ aku...~**_

 _ **rasanya ada yang hilang dari diriku, dari hidupku.**_

 _ **Entah kenapa aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang salah dengan hidupku, aku terus mencari potongan sebuah puzzle yang hilang, mengais dan meraba-raba bagai si buta yang menyedihkan hingga aku tersadar jika aku sudah...**_

 _ **~ " MATI "~**_

 _ **[~Kyuhyun~]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

[~Lizz_L_L~]

" Brengsek, menjauh dariku atau kau mati, cadel" teriak seorang gadis dengan segala kepanikan yang menyerangnya kala melihat seorang pemuda pucat berkacamata yang terlihat lumayan tampan berlari mengejar di belakangnya dengan begitu serius. Wajah pemuda itu tampak merah padam dengan nafas yang terdengar mulai tak beraturan, sepertinya sudah seharian pemuda pucat itu mengejar gadis mungil yang terus-terusan berteriak garang dengan nada mengusir.

" yak...Cho Kyuhyun berhentilah, aku hanya ingin menitipkan padamu, ini tidak sulit kumohon hanya menempel, oke...tidak lebih" teriak pemuda pucat dengan surai dark brownnya itu masih berusaha mengejar si mungil dengan kepayahan, bahkan si pemuda pucat berkacamata~oh sehun~menyangsikan stamina yang akan menurun dari gadis bersurai coklat yang terlihat berlari semakin cepat menjauhinya, seolah tuan oh cadel yang terhormat itu bagaikan sebuah virus ganas yang mematikan untuknya.

" menempel pantatmu, Pokoknya aku tidak mau dan tak ingin tau lagi dengan bualan tidak masuk akalmu itu oh cadel, sekarang menjauhlah sebelum aku benar-benar membunuhmu dengan tendanganku, tuan mesum" teriak Kyuhyun nyaring tanpa sadar dengan langkahnya dia menabrak seseorang yang berjalan di depannya karena matanya terlalu fokus ke arah belakang, tepatnya pada sehun dengan segala teriakan bernada penolakan miliknya.

Bruk

Kyuhyun terkesiap dengan tabrakan maut dengan pemuda jangkung bersurai kelamnya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan meneliti. Dahinya terlihat berkerut tajam seolah ingin mengingat sesuatu tapi seakan pikiran payahnya sedang terkunci rapat.

" ah~maafkan aku, ini salahku..." ucap Kyuhyun penuh penyesalan dan tersadar setelah beberapa saat seolah tengelam dalam netra coklat pemuda kelewat tinggi di depannya yang terasa sangat familiar di matanya. bahkan jantungnyapun seolah mengiyakan pikiran nyaman Kyuhyun dengan detakan yang mengema bagai mengedor rongga dadanya, sensasi menyesakkan melesak kuat mendorong di hatinya namun tercipta dengan rangsangan yang menakjubkan yang entah kenapa seolah menariknya dari bumi tempatnya berpijak, dengan sikap penuh sesal baekhyun tersadar dengan posisinya yang berubah menjadi tidak nyaman berdekatan dengan pemuda bersurai kelam itu. Karena tanpa sadar saat mereka bertabrakan keduanya bahkan refleks saling melilitkan lengan masing-masing saling menopang satu sama lainnya untuk menjaga keseimbangan agar tidak berakhir dengan pantat menyapa tanah dan alasan yang tak di ketahui mereka berdua.

" Ms. Evil, aku lelah kita akhiri semua ini dengan singkat oke" ucap sehun menyerah dan pada akhirnya berhasil menyusul Kyuhyun dengan tangan yang menopang di lututnya seraya mengusap keringat di dagunya dengan kaos v-neck berwarna hitam polosnya.

" aish...sial...stop~oh mesum pucat cadel, jika kau mendekat satu langkah lagi ku pastikan adik kecilmu tak akan pernah melihat masa depan lagi, mengerti" ancam Kyuhyun segera berbalik dan menunjuk sehun tepat di tengah selangkangannya dan spontan saja sehun merapatkan kakinya dengan ekspresi ngeri menatap Baekhyun. Sehun bahkan sudah membayangkan jika kaki jenjang baekhyun akan menendang kejantannya dengan sadis sehun bergidik ngeri lagi. bisa di pastikan jika sehun nekad mendekat maka hal itu akan menjadi kenyataan, tapi sehun tidak punya pilihan lain, ini sangat mendesak dan ini juga menyangkut masa depan kehidupan cintanya kelak. Sehun tidak mau hidup sendiri dan menjomblo selamanya dan mati sebagai perjaka tua yang tak laku-laku, demi kerang ajaib itu adalah mimpi terburuknya.

" kau keterlaluan, berhenti bersikap apatis Cho Kyuhyun, hanya sentuhan kecil tidak lebih, ayolah bantu aku, aku janji hanya menyentuh dan tidak akan melumat oke" rayu sehun masih memohon kali ini dengan tatapan anak anjingnya yang terlihat sangat imut dengan kedua tangan yang di tangkap di depan wajahnya, namun rayuan itu bahkan tidak akan mempan untuk seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang masih memasang ekspresi garang tak tertembusnya.

" kau gila...aku tidak mau, mana mungkin aku menerima titipan darimu yang tidak masuk akal sehun, sepertinya otakmu sudah turun jauh ke selangkangan, hah..." sungut Kyuhyun tak terima masih mempertahankan jaraknya dengan sehun. Bahkan tanpa sadar bersembunyi di balik tubuh tinggi si pria bersurai sekelam malam itu dan menjadikan pria itu sebagai tamengnya saat ini, Kyuhyun terpaksa mengikut sertakan pria bersurai kelam itu dalam urusannya dengan sehun, karena di rasa keberadaan sehun semakin mengancam posisinya, lagipula pria bersurai kelam itu tidak protes sama sekali karena di libatkan secara sepihak oleh Kyuhyun.

" hanya satu ciuman oke, ya Tuhan...kau ini membuatku frustasi saja" ucap sehun bersikukuh. Bahkan Kyuhyun tak bisa mengerti dengan isi kepala sehun yang mengsugestikan jika dirinya harus menitipkan ciuman pertamanya pada teman masa kecilnya~Kyuhyun~agar jalan asmaranya yang terbilang cukup memprihatinkan~itu persepsi yang salah, oke sangat salah, bukan memprihatinkan tapi sangat memprihatinkan dan entah mendapat pikiran darimana~sehun berkata jika dirinya mendapatkan sebuah mimpi di datangi seorang Kakek yang mengatakan jika dia harus menitipkan ciuman pertamanya pada seorang gadis teman masa kecilnya agar jalan cintanya menjadi mulus~ dan langsung percaya serta di hari itu pula dia mengejar Kyuhyun seperti orang gila, memaksanya untuk menciumnya saat itu juga.

" cih...harusnya aku yang mengatakan hal itu, kau pikir aku tidak lebih frustasi darimu, gara-gara otak bodohmu itu aku tidak bisa tenang selama seminggu ini, idiot" Kyuhyun berdiri dengan tatapan yang semakin garang mengingat privasinya selama seminggu telah di jajah sedemikian rupa oleh sehun, bahkan untuk buang air secara nyamanpun Kyuhyun tidak bisa. karena dia selalu di buntuti oleh sehun dengan segala bujuk rayunya yang terdengar sangat menyebalkan di telinganya.

" ayolah...satu kali saja, setelah itu aku berjanji akan melakukan apapun yang kau minta, apapun" ucap sehun lagi dan berusaha meraih Kyuhyun, sedetik baekhyun sempat tergiur dengan kata "apapun" namun otak warasnya menyadarkannya dan reflek mengangkat kakinya ke arah selangkangan sehun tanpa aba-aba saat di rasa keberadaan sehun terlalu dekat dengannya dan.

JDUAK...

" uhg...sialan, kau menghancurkan senjata masa depanku, evil..." runtuk sehun dengan muka memerah seraya mengerang sakit memegangi adik kecilnya yang mendapat tendangan sayang dari Kyuhyun. Sehun mundur beberapa langkah dan jatuh terduduk di tanah kemudian, kesakitan. Kyuhyun menatap sehun dengan ekspresi kaget dengan tindakan spontannya dan sedikit perasaan bersalah namun egonya menyuruhnya untuk tidak lemah.

" s~sudah ku peringatkan, jadi jangan salahkan aku jika aku melakukan itu oh~mesum" ucap Kyuhyun dan langsung berlari menjauh meninggalkan sehun yang masih terduduk kesakitan di tanah dengan perasaan was-was.

" semoga saja telurnya tidak pecah, aduh...Kyuhyun bodoh kenapa kau menendangnya dengan keras tadi, bagaimana jika benar-benar pecah" inner Kyuhyun berkata dengan cemas.

" biarkan saja, sehun juga bersalah padaku, biar dia kapok" putus Kyuhyun pada akhirnya seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menepuk pipinya pelan dengan tatapan tajam penuh tekad jika dirinya tidaklah bersalah dalam hal ini.

Sementara itu si pria bersurai kelam menatap kejadian di depannya itu dengan tatapan bingung bercampur geli.

" kau tidak apa-apa?! Tanyanya seraya berjongkok mensejajarkan kepalanya dengan kepala sehun.

" ah...sepertinya tidak baik-baik saja, aku mengerti" ucapnya lagi setelah mendapat pelototan garang bernada tak terima dari sehun.

" apa itu sakit sekali?! perlu ku antar ke rumah sakit?!" tanya pria bersurai kelam itu meringis melihat wajah sehun yang masih memerah.

" tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja, dasar gadis itu memang menyebalkan, apa salahnya si membantu teman, awas saja nanti" runtuk sehun yang merasakan nyeri di selangkangannya yang sedikit meredah.

" hehehe...memang seperti itulah dia" kekeh pria bersurai kelam itu dengan binar bahagia yang terpancar di kedua netra coklatnya. Seolah menjadi orang yang sangat tau tentang seorang Evil seperti Kyuhyun.

" kau mengenalnya?!" tanya sehun dengan alis berkerut bingung mendapati jawaban aneh pria bersurai kelam itu.

" apa?! Oh...tidak, aku baru bertemu denganmu atau dengannya baru kali ini" jawabnya seraya menyengir aneh " ah...maaf sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang juga" pamit pria bersurai kelam itu bangkit berdiri dengan terburu setelah menatap jam tangannya.

Sehun hanya menatap pria itu aneh kemudian mengerang lagi. Tanpa mereka sadari ada tiga pasang mata yang mengawasi interaksi mereka sejak tadi.

" mereka terlihat sangat menyedihkan, mengenal tapi tidak mengenal, bukankah itu ironis sekali?!" tanya pemuda berkulit tan menatap sendu pada bayangan pria bersurai kelam yang sudah menghilang dari pandangannya sejak tadi.

" melihat keadaan mereka sekarang, kurasa hukuman itu terlalu kejam, bisakah mereka aman melewati ini semua sebelum waktunya?!" tanya si jangkung tampan bersurai abu-abu menatap kosong ke arah depan seraya memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celanya, kemudian menoleh ke arah si gadis mungil bersurai permen karet yang sejak tadi terus-terusan menghela nafas berat di antara kedua pria tinggi yang terlihat mempesona itu.

" aku tak tau jangan tanya aku, ini benar-benar memuakan, jangan pernah libatkan aku dengan semua ini, sungguh aku tidak mau tau dan tak ingin tau lagi dengan masalah mereka, biarkan saja mereka hancur atau mati sekalipun aku tidak perduli" ucap si gadis bersurai permen karet itu dengan nada keras, seolah menahan kesakitan yang amat dalam.

" Lu..." bisik si Tan menatap sendu pada si gadis~xi luhan~ yang sudah membalikan tubuhnya pergi tanpa berpamitan pada kedua pemuda tampan itu.

" hah...sepertinya dia akan menyalahkan dirinya lagi" ucap pemuda tinggi bersurai abu-abu itu menatap kepergian luhan.

" aku tau, aku pergi Yeol, tetap awasi mereka oke" ucap pemuda tan~kai~seraya menepuk pundak kekar Chanyeol.

" pergilah..." ucapnya dan kai segera mengepakan sayap kelelawar berwarna hitam kemerahan dan terbang jauh melesat meninggalkan Chanyeol di atas tanah dengan desahan beratnya.

" takdir seperti apakah yang kau berikan pada makhluk seperti kami Tuhan, hanya satu kesalahan yang dia perbuat dan kau menjatuhkan kutukan yang begitu pedih untuknya, hingga kami yang menjadi saksi atas hukuman saudara kami dan membuat kami begitu tersiksa dalam keabadian tanpa ujung" bisik Chanyeol seraya memejamkan matanya menatap langit mendung dengan di sertai hembusan angin dingin yang menerpa kulit pucatnya.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

 _ **Aku kesakitan tanpanya**_

 _ **Aku gila tanpanya**_

 _ **Aku mati tanpanya**_

 _ **Bisakah aku memeluknya sekali saja sebelum kau renggut semua kebahagiaan yang kami miliki?**_

 _ **Takdir menyakitkan ini membuatku semakin gila.**_

 _ **Hukuman yang aku terima terasa begitu menyiksa dan membakarku pelan-pelan.**_

 _ **~Bunuh aku~**_

 _ **dan sisakan sedikit kebahagian untuknya.**_

 _ **~Aku mencintainya...~**_

 _ **~sangat~**_

 _ **[~Fan~]**_

Terlihat seorang gadis mungil bersurai coklat tampak meringkuk menyedihkan di pojokan kamarnya dengan tubuh mengigil penuh ketakutan.

Terdengar sesekali isak tangisnya yang seolah menguatkan rasa keputusasaannya.

" apa yang salah?! Katakan padaku apa yang salah dengan diriku?! Apa yang salah? Sakit...ini sangat sakit, aku mohon tolong aku...hiks...hiks..." monolog Kyuhyun merintih meremas dadanya dan secara berulang kali serta memukuli dan menjambak surai coklatnya dengan kepala yang terasa berdenyut nyeri sangat menyakitkan seolah siap akan meledak kapanpun. entah kenapa ada sesuatu hal yang seakan ingin menerobos ingatannya yang telah terkunci rapat dalam otaknya, ingatan tentang seseorang yang tak seharusnya dia lupakan, seseorang yang sangat penting. Tapi siapa?! Baekhyun bahkan tak bisa mengingatnya.

 **Kyuhyun kesakitan...**

" astaga Kyu? Kau kenapa? Jangan lagi, Tenanglah...tenangkan dirimu Kyu" ucap seorang gadis bermata manis yang langsung berlari terkejut melihat saudara sepupunya yang terlihat mulai rapuh lagi dan memeluknya erat serta membisikan kata-kata menenangkan agar Kyuhyun bisa tenang.

" Hyukie...tolong aku, bantu aku mengingat? Ada yang hilang...bantu aku menemukannya, aku mohon, ada yang hilang, apapun itu bantu aku menemukannya...ggyyyaaaaa...?!" teriak Kyuhyun nyaring seraya semakin kuat menjambak surainya dengan tatapan keputusasaan dalam kedua bola matanya.

" Kyuhyunnie, aku mohon hentikan, aku mohon jangan seperti ini lagi, kau harus sembuh Kyu, jangan seperti ini" ucap Lee Eunhyuk mencekali kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang memukul kembali kepalanya dengan bringas dan masih meneriakan pertanyaan yang sama berulang-ulang bagaikan sebuah kaset rusak yang terdengar sangat menganggu di tengah kegaduhan yang terjadi di dalam kamar Kyuhyun.

Cepat Eunhyuk mengambil ponselnya dan mendial nomor sebuah nomor yang di hapalnya di luar kepala.

" sehun...aku mohon cepatlah kesini, Kyu...kembali kacau, aku mohon hiks..." setelah mendengar kesanggupan sehun, Eunhyuk melempar asal ponselnya dan kembali menenangkan Kyuhyun. Mencegah gadis itu untuk tidak semakin melukai tubuhnya.

Tak berapa lama sehun telah sampai dengan tergesah dia memasuki apartemen yang telah dia ketahui nomor paswordnya di luar kepala. Sehun memasuki kamar Kyuhyun yang terlihat berantakan, meletakan tasnya mengambil sebuah suntikan dan menyuntikan cairan penenang untuk Kyuhyun. Tak berapa lama tubuh Kyuhyun melemas dan jatuh terkulai di sisinya dengan cekatan sehun menangkap tubuh Kyuhyun dan membanringkannya di atas tempat tidur.

" hiks...hiks...ya Tuhan, sampai kapan dia akan seperti ini, tidak bisakah kau menyembuhkannya sehun, kau adalah calon dokter jenius, tak bisakah kau menyembuhkan lukanya, aku tidak suka melihatnya seperti ini, ini menyakitiku" isak Eunhyuk yang terduduk di sebelah ranjang Kyuhyun yang kini tengah tertidur pulas.

Sementara sehun hanya terpekur menatap sahabatnya dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk, teringat kembali kejadian mengerikan yang di alami sahabatnya dulu. Sehun menemukan Kyuhyun yang menangis penuh ketakutan dengan binar kewaspadaan dan matanya yang menjelajah liar di sebuah hotel dengan keadaan yang jauh dari kata baik, bahkan Kyuhyun sempat berteriak histeris dan tidak mengenalinya, dia terlihat sungguh kacau. Tampaknya Kyuhyun di perkosa dan di tinggalkan begitu saja entah oleh siapa, beruntung sehun dapat menemukannya setelah mendapat sebuah panggilan dari nomor yang tak di kenal dan mengabarkan tentang keberadaan Kyuhyun dan menyuruh untuk menjemputnya.

" aku tak tau Hyukie, aku tak tau bagaimana harus menyembuhkan Kyuhyun" ucap sehun seraya mengusap wajahnya dengan putus asa.

Terkadang Kyuhyun terlihat sangat normal tapi terkadang dia juga biaa terlihat sangat kacau dan tidak normal, berulang kali sehun dan Eunhyuk menyarankan pada Kyuhyun untuk memeriksakan dirinya ke psykiater atau paling tidak ke rumah sakit, namun Kyuhyun selalu menolak dengan alasan tidak membutuhkan hal itu.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari seorang gadis bersurai permen karet terlihat merangsek maju dan duduk di samping ranjang baekhyun dengan tatapan penuh luka. Jemari lentiknya mengelus surai lembut Kyuhyun. Tanpa sadar setitik air mata jatuh membasahi pipi seputih porselen miliknya.

" berhentilah memikirkannya, aku mohon menyerahlah Kyuhyunnie, jangan siksa dirimu dengan berusaha mengingatnya lebih keras, bodoh...kalian berdua adalah idiot bodoh yang memuakan, kenapa kalian masih berusaha memikirkan satu sama lainnya jika itu semakin menyakiti kalian, biarkan dirimu bahagia dan lupakan keberadaannya, pangeran...dia akan terlepas dari kutukan itu jika kau melupakannya Kyu, jadi berbahagialah dan lupakan pangeran, takdir kalian sudah terputus sejak saat itu, jangan menyiksa pangeran dan dirimu lagi, relakan pangeran dengan begitu kau dan pangeran akan terselamatkan, kenapa kalian terus bersikap memuakkan kalian sangat menyakiti kami, aku mohon jangan seperti ini Kyu" isak Luhan memeluk leher Kyuhyun sayang dan menangis sesenggukan di pundak gadis yang tengah tertidur pulas itu, namun siapa sangkah jika bisikan luhan mampu membuat sebutir air mata lolos dari dua buah kelopak mata yang terpejam itu.

" Lu...lihat, kau membuat Kyuhyun menangis, dia masih mengenali suaramu Lu" suara berat lainnya menyapa gendang telinga Luhan, membuat Luhan sedikit tersentak dan mendongakan kepalanya menatap pemuda tan yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kyuhyun seraya mengusap air mata yang menetes itu dengan berjuta perasaan terluka.

" ini salahku...harusnya aku bisa menghentikannya, ini semua salahku" rintih Luhan. Kai menarik luhan dan memeluknya erat, membuat gadis bersurai permen karet itu semakin terisak keras.

"...~fan" gumaman pelan itu lolos dari bibir Baekhyun untuk yang pertama kalinya, membuat Kai, Luhan, Sehun dan Eunhyuk terkejut dan sontak menatap Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi yang sulit di artikan pasalnya baru kali ini setelah Kyuhyun terlihat kacau dia mengumamkan nama seseorang meski tidak jelas.

" ~aku...merindukanmu...~" kembali Kyuhyun bergumam lirih. Kai dan Luhan saling menatap dengan ekspresi terkejut, apakah ini adalah sebuah petunjuk untuk mereka agar bisa menyelamatkan jiwa pangeran mereka yang hampir musnah dan cinta seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

" sebaiknya kita pergi dan segera memberitahu Suho dan chanyeol tentang hal ini" ucap Kai dengan raut wajah serius, Luhan mengangguk pasti dan kedua makhluk itu langsung melesat dan menghilang dalam sekejap mata.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Chanyeol duduk di sebuah halte bis menyamar menjadi seorang manusia agar bisa sedikit mengobrol dengan pangeran negerinya yang terlihat tak berdaya dalam tubuh manusianya.

" kau sendirian?!" tanya Chanyeol memulai sebuah obrolan sederhana untuk memulai percakapan dengan pangerannya. Pria bersurai kelam itu menoleh dan menampilkan senyum cerahnya menatap Chanyeol.

" tidak...aku sedang bersamamu saat ini" jawabnya membuat remasan menyakitkan di dada Chanyeol semakin terasa, meski pangerannya telah melupakan segalanya bahkan tanpa sadar dia telah mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama seperti dulu. Entah dia sadar atau tidak, tubuhnya seakan mengenali keberadaanya di sekitarnya.

" kau tidak naik, busnya akan segera berangkat kalau kau tidak ingin tertinggal tentunya" ucap Chanyeol lagi. Pria bersurai kelam itu mengeleng dan tersenyum kecil menunjukan kesedihan yang mendalam membuat Chanyeol menatapnya sendu.

" kau sedang menunggu seseorang?!" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

" iya" jawabnya singkat seraya menunjukan cengiran yang sangat di kenalnya.

" siapa?!" bahkan Chanyeol tau siapa yang sedang di tunggu oleh pangerannya, Chanyeol hanya coba memastikan sekali lagi.

" entahlah...aku juga tak tau" jawabnya seraya tertawa cangung seolah mentertawai dirinya sendiri dengan jawaban bodohnya. " tapi aku yakin dia pasti akan datang, dia telah menjanjikan hal itu padaku" lanjutnya dengan senyum kecil dan tanpa sadar kepalanya tertunduk menatap tanah. Sekali lagi jantung Chanyeol serasa di remas.

" kau pasti mengangapku gila kan?!" tanyanya kemudian menatap Chanyeol dengan senyum sendu.

" tidak...aku mengerti, sangat mengerti, baiklah sepertinya aku harus pergi, aku berdoa untukmu agar dia yang telah kau tunggu segera datang padamu" ucap Chanyeol tersenyum tulus menepuk pundak si pria bersurai kelam dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan sang pangeran yang lupa akan jati dirinya dan hidupnya dulu.

Cepat Chanyeol berbalik berusaha menyembunyikan isakan menyakitkan yang terasa sangat menyesakan. sungguh melihat teman sekaligus saudaranya yang seperti itu seakan menjatuhkan dan meruntuhkan pertahanan dirimu, siapapun pasti akan menangis saat tau kisah sedih pangeran dan gadisnya.

" Kyuhyunnie, aku mohon jika kau ingin melupakan pangeran, lupakanlah dia dengan segera dan jika kau ingin kembali mengingatnya maka buka pikiranmu dan ingatlah dia yang selalu setia menunggu kedatanganmu" doa seorang park Chanyeol dalam hatinya sebelum dia menghilang bersama angin basah yang bercampur dengan gemericik rintik hujan yang mulai turun membasahi bumi.

TBC

Hahahaha maaf jika lizz ngambek dan ngancem bakal Hiatus. Lizz gak jadi ngambeknya dan gak jadi Hiatus dan mohon reviewannya ya, anyeong...


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle**

 **Dearest**

 **cast**

 **Kim Kibum (Jin JiFan) x Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Dan cast akan bertambah sesuai dengan kebutuhan cerita.**

 **Genre**

 **AU, Drama, Romance, Fantasy**

 **Warning**

 **GS, typos, tulisan yang tidak BAKU dan sebagainya, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, cerita abal. Di sini adalah dunia yang lizz ciptain dan tidak ada kesamaan dengan dunia nyata jadi segala bentuk keanehan yang kalian temukan wilayah tanaman ataupun hal lainnya dalam FF ini bukanlah ketidaksengajaan.**

 **Ingat sekali lagi ini adalah dunia yang lizz ciptain dari imajinasi lizz.**

 **Don't like Don't read, that SIMPLE.**

 **Okay**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **A/n**

 **Garis miring tanpa blok itu mimpi dan garis miring dengan blok tebal itu masa lalu ya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[~Lizz_L_L~]

 **~" PaNgerAn YaNg TerLupaKan "~**

 _" hihihihi...kemarilah fan, ayo..." suara tawanya terdengar mengema dalam lautan biru yang terlihat samar, diantara kumpulan bunga Krisan berwarna putih itu, kyuhyun terlihat berlari dan mengandeng erat jemari seorang pemuda bersurai kelam, tampak sangat bahagia._

 _Kedua insan itu terlihat semakin mesra dalam tautan jemari yang enggan untuk terlepas satu sama lainnya, terlihat sebuah senyum bahagia yang tersemat dalam balutan wajah tampan rupawan sang pria saat melihat gadisnya yang tersenyum dengan sangat bahagia di depannya, seolah melihat sebuah surga kebahagiaan tepat di depan matanya saat itu._

 _" Kyu..." terdengar jauh dan samar dalam pendengaran Kyuhyun saat suara berat menyapa mengema dalam gendang telinganya bagaikan alunan simphoni yang memabukan. kyuhyun menghentikan aktifitasnya yang berlarian ke sana kemari menikmati wangi Krisan yang menguar di udara, terlalu senang berdiri di antara luasnya lautan Krisan yang membentang di sekitarnya, seakan membuat sosoknya dalam balutan dres berwarna putih terlihat semakin berkilau dengan efeck sinar matahari cerah di belakangnya._

 _Kyuhyun terdiam menatap prianya yang kini sedang termangu dalam keremangan yang mengaburkan matanya, Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya saat matanya sama sekali tak bisa melihat wajah prianya dengan jelas. Padahal sinar sang surya terlihat tak sedang terhalang apapun, namun lain halnya dengan yang terjadi dengan prianya, bayangan prianya terlihat samar dan kabur dalam penglihatannya membuat Kyuhyun mendesis tak suka, karena sebuah selimut kabut menghalanginya untuk menatap jelas wajah prianya._

 _" apa kau bahagia?!" tanya prianya menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sendu terpancar sekali kesedihan yang mendalam di sana._

 _" apa kau melihat aku bahagia?!" bukannya menjawab Kyuhyun kembali melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan pada prianya._

 _Kyuhyun tersenyum sendu penuh gurat kesedihan yang sama terpancar dari kedua bola matanya sama seperti kesedihan yang tercetak jelas di manik gelap si pria bersurai kelam. " aku berusaha untuk terlihat bahagia Fan, aku sama sekali tidak bahagia...keadaan kita yang seperti ini, sangat menyiksaku...betapa aku merindukanmu setiap menitnya, aku tak bisa mengapaimu, meski kita dekat aku tak bisa merasakanmu, aku tersiksa...bisakah aku melakukan ini, bisakah aku melewati ujian ini, aku tak ingin melupakan dirimu di dalam otakku, tapi keadaan memaksaku semakin melupakanmu, aku tak mau jika aku tidak bisa mengingatmu lagi, aku tidak mau" isak Kyuhyun mulai memukuli kepalanya sendiri, tampak kacau dan terlihat begitu kesakitan dengan rasa sesak yang terasa mulai menghimpit dadanya. " apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku berusaha mengingat tapi ingatanku seakan terkunci rapat dan semakin menjauhkan ku darimu, apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk bisa bersamamu lagi, Fan" isak Kyuhyun dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir di wajah cantiknya. Pria yang bernama Fan itu mencekal jemari Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi memukuli kepalanya brutal. Fan mengeleng pelan penuh kesedihan._

 _" ini semua salahku, karenaku kau menderita Kyu, maafkan aku..." ucap Fan seraya memeluk Kyuhyun yang semakin terisak dalam pelukannya. Pria bersurai kelam itu sudah bertekad dalam hatinya._

 _" Kyu...lupakan aku dan akhiri semua penderitaan ini, jangan berusaha untuk mengingatku lagi, jangan berusaha untuk kembali padaku, lupakan aku dan...dan..." putus Fan mengkukuhkan tekadnya seraya menjauhkan dirinya dari dekapan Kyuhyun. Namun terpancar jelas di wajahnya perasaan ketidak relaan membayangkan jika gadisnya akan melupakan semua kenangan kebersamaan mereka dulu, dia bingung dan ketakutan. Namun dia harus melakukannya demi kebahagiaan gadisnya._

 _" berhenti mengingat semua tentangku dan apa yang pernah terjadi pada kita di masa lalu, mulailah hidupmu lagi dan berbahagialah Kyu bisik Fan menatap sendu wanitanya. Tanpa terasa sebuah bulir bening mengalir dari manik segelap malamnya karena ucapannya yang menyakitinya dan juga gadisnya. Kyuhyun terpaku di tempatnya saat mendengar ucapan penuh tekad dan keputusasaan dari bibir prianya._

 _" lupakan aku, Cho Kyuhyun" bisiknya tanpa suara. Kyuhyun terkesiap kaget saat melihat prianya mulai menjauhinya._

 _" Tidak...tidak...aku mohon jangan lakukan itu, aku tidak apa-apa meski menderita, jangan pergi, jangan tinggalkan aku Fan, aku mohon" teriak Kyuhyun mulai berlari mengejar bayangan prianya yang mulai menghilang diringi derai air mata._

" tidak...jangan pergi...aku mohon" rintih Kyuhyun dan langsung tersadar, pelan dia membuka matanya, menatap sekitarnya. Langit-langit berwarna putih, meja, lemari...ini adalah kamarnya. Ya Kyuhyun hanya bermimpi.

" Mimpi...hiks...hiks...ini hanya mimpi" Kyuhyun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua jemarinya dengan sikap frustasi seraya terisak pelan, seolah bersyukur jika mimpi menakutkan itu bukanlah kenyataan.

" Fan" tiba-tiba tangisnya berhenti seakan mengingat sesuatu yang mulai terlihat samar muncul dalam ingatannya.

" Fan..." bisiknya sekali lagi, sebuah potongan puzzle mulai terkumpul dan terbentuk dalam otaknya membuat perasaan membuncah bergeleyar dalam hatinya tatkala bibir mungilnya menyebut satu nama orang yang sangat di cintainya.

" aku mengingatnya...aku mengingatnya" bisik Kyuhyun dengan suara parau penuh dengan kelegaan yang tak bisa di sembunyikan.

" Kyuhyunnie, kau sudah bangun?!" Eunhyuk membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun, sejak keadaan kacaunya kemarin Eunhyuk berjanji jika tak akan pernah meninggalkan sepupunya itu lagi, Eunhyuk khawatir jika Kyuhyun akan melukai dan tanpa sengaja membunuh dirinya sendiri.

Eunhyuk mengamati raut wajah kacau penuh air mata milik Kyuhyun membuatnya kembali di hantui ketakutan. Eunhyuk melempar kantung obat dan bergegas mendekati sepupunya.

" apa yang terjadi sayang, katakan padaku oh...?!" tanya Eunhyuk menangkup wajah basah penuh air mata Kyuhyun.

" aku mengingatnya hyuk, aku mengingatnya" ucap Kyuhyun berulang-ulang.

" apa yang kau ingat hemz...katakan padaku?!"

Memang sejak kejadian pemerkosaan tiga tahun yang lalu, Kyuhyun mengalami depresi berat dan kehilangan sebagian ingatannya, membuatnya terlihat linglung dan menjadikannya tampak seperti orang yang tidak waras, mengamuk, berteriak dan melakukan hal-hal di luar kendali lainnya.

" aku harus menemui Luhan, aku harus pergi Hyuk" gumam Kyuhyun dengan tatapan menerawang menyebut nama seseorang yang asing di pendengaran Eunhyuk dan beranjak dari tempat tidur dengan tergesah. Eunhyuk menatap cemas Kyuhyun berusaha mencegah tapi tak kuasa menghentikan Kyuhyun yang sudah berlari jauh meninggalkannya. Tanpa pikir dua kali Eunhyuk ikut berlari membuntuti Kyuhyun. saat ini yang bisa di lakukannya hanya mengikuti gadis itu dan menjaganya.

Kyuhyun berlari dengan sekuat tenaga menuju lift dengan tergesah sesekali gadis mungil itu terlihat mengerakan kakinya dengan tidak sabar.

" tenanglah Kyu, astaga kau ikut membuatku gugup!?" ucap Eunhyuk yang mendapati kecemasan berlebihan di wajah sepupunya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas dan menatap Eunhyuk dengan senyum mengembang. " semoga aku tidak terlambat, tidak ini masih belum terlambat Hyuk" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada bahagia.

" aku tidak mengerti, Kyuhyun...jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi?!" tanya Eunhyuk dengan mimik wajah serius, terlihat sekali karena tidak biasanya Eunhyuk memanggil nama Kyuhyun dengan benar jika dia tidak sedang serius. Apa Kyuhyun sekarang terkena gejala halusinasi parah hingga membuatnya berubah menjadi sangat aneh.

" aku harus menyelamatkan kekasihku, Hyukie..." jawab Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yakin.

" kekasih...siapa? Sejak kapan? Jangan bercanda, kyu?!" ucap Eunhyuk tidak percaya, pasalnya sejak junior high school Eunhyuk tak pernah mendapati Kyuhyun dekat dengan satu laki-lakipun, hanya sehunlah yang kyungsoo tau laki-laki pertama yang cukup dekat dengan sepupunya itu. Apalagi setelah insiden pemerkosaan yang di alami Kyuhyun. Apa memang Kyuhyun sedang berfantasi dan berhalusinasi jika dirinya sedang memiliki seorang kekasih.

Lift berdentang dan terbuka, Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk saling beriringan setengah berlari keluar dari gedung apartemennya dan mencegat sebuah taksi yang melintas di depannya.

" Ji Fan...dialah kekasihku, aku sudah memiliki kekasih lebih dari empat tahun yang lalu, aku akan menjelaskannya padamu setelah kita bertemu dengan Luhan, Kai, Chanyeol dan Suho" jelas Kyuhyun kemudian setelah memberitahukan tujuannya pada sang supir taksi.

" demi Tuhan sekarang apa, setelah pacar khayalan sekarang teman khayalan, God" batin Eunhyuk mengerang frustasi, tanpa sepengetahuan Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk mengirimkan sebuah pesan singkat pada sehun untuk segera menyusul mereka.

Sungguh mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun, membuat Eunhyuk mengangah tak percaya, jika benar Kyuhyun memiliki kekasih, kenapa Eunhyuk sama sekali tidak tau, demi Tuhan kemanakah saja dia selama ini hingga baru mengetahui berita mengejutkan ini setelah begitu lama.

Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk menunggu setelah Kyuhyun mengatakan mereka akan menemui...entahlah, _heol_ bahkan Eunhyuk baru tau jika Kyuhyun memiliki teman-teman yang tidak di ketahuinya, Eunhyuk menyangsikan kebenaran yang di katakan pleh Kyuhyun, tapi untuk saat ini setidaknya dia harus ada di samping saudaranya. Kyuhyun sedang tidak waras dan dalam tingkat mengkhawatirkan dan butuh untuk mendapatkan sebuah perhatian lebih.

Tak berapa lama taksi itu berhenti tepat di sebuah kuil yang terlihat sepi. Namun herannya, Kyuhyun tidak berlari ke arah kuil melainkan berlari menuju bagian lain sisi kuil, bagian terdalam dari sebuah hutan yang ada jauh di belakang kuil besar itu.

" Kyu, tunggu mau kemana kita?!" tanya Eunhyuk mencekali lengan Kyuhyun yang ada di depannya. Sekarang ini mereka dalam posisi merangkak dan berjajar melewati semak-semak tebal munuju ke tengah hutan. Bahkan tak sekali dua kali lengan dan kulit tubuh Eunhyuk sedikit tersayat dan tergores semak-semak yang lumayan, bahkan Eunhyuk sedikit ngeri, bagaimana bila nanti di depannya ada ular, itu bukanlah pemikiran bagus. Cepat Eunhyuk menyingkirkan hal-hal negatif dari otaknya dan merangkak semakin cepat mengejar Kyuhyun yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat antusias dalam merangkak meningalkannya.

" sebentar lagi kita sampai Hyukie, sebentar lagi" jawab Kyuhyun yakin. Dan benar saja tak berapa lama mereka telah keluar dari semak-semak mengerikan itu dan di sambut oleh cahya menyilaukan dan jutaan warna pink yang tersebar hampir di semua tempat.

" kita sampai, Hutan sakura, mau pasti tidak pernah membayangkan jika di dalam hutan menyeramkan ada tempat seindah ini kan?!" tanya Kyuhyun dengan senyum sumringah karena telah berhasil sampai di tempat tujuannya.

" ayo..." ajak Kyuhyun yang melihat Eunhyuk mengangahkan mulutnya dan terperangah kaget tak pernah sedikitpun terselip di otaknya akan melihat pemandangan yang terlihat luar biasa memukau, bahkan Eunhyuk tak pernah membayangkan jika ada tempat seindah ini di belakang kuil yang terlihat mengerikan.

" tempat apa ini, astaga...ini sangat indah Kyu" gumam Eunhyuk masih terpana, tepat saat itu dia tersadarkan oleh bunyi suara ponselnya yang berdering nyaring.

Kyuhyun berjalan semakin dalam dengan pasti namun semakin lama tatapannya terlihat aneh saat kedua manik coklatnya kembali mengosong dengan gurat kebingungan yang terlihat kentara dalam tatapannya hingga terlihat samar sebuab kabut putih tipis yang melayang di sekitarnya. Langkah kaki Kyuhyun terhenti tiba-tiba, dia berdiri dengan gumam bingung yang keluat dari bibir cerrynya berdiri tepat di tengah-tengah hutan sakura seraya menatap sekitarnya dengan sikap gelisah dan penuh ketakutan.

" ini...dimana?!" gumamnya lagi penuh ketakutan bagaikan seorang yang tersesat jauh.

" uhg..." Kyuhyun mengernyit sakit saat merasakan kepalanya berdenyut dan berdentam-dentam kuat.

Sementara Eunhyuk yang masih sibuk mengarahkan sehun pada tempatnya dan Kyuhyun berada saat ini terlihat membelalakkan matanya saat melihat tubuh Kyuhyun yang tengah terduduk di tanah dengan kedua jemari yang mencengkeram surainya keras, menahan sakit. Eunhyuk mengakhiri panggilannya pada sehun dan berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun.

" Kyuhyun ada apa?!" tanya Eunhyuk menatap Kyuhyun khawatir.

" Hyukkie..hiks...hiks...kosong, kepalaku rasanya kosong...aku ada di mana?! Kenapa kita ada di sini?! Hyukkie...aku ingin pulang, kenapa kita ada di sini?!" ratap Kyuhyun merangsek menuju Eunhyuk yang menatapnya bingung melihat Kyuhhun yang merintih. Eunhyuk bahkan tak bisa mengatakan apapun, bukankah Kyuhyun yang mengajaknya kemari tapi kenapa sekarang dia malah balik bertanya seolah ingatannya kembali di rengut paksa dari otaknya.

" Kyu apa yang terjadi padamu?! Bukankah kau yang mengatakan padaku jika kau akan menemui Luhan dan mencari kekasihmu yang bernama Ji Fan?!" tanya Eunhyuk ikut merasa bingung dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang seolah berubah-ubah dan terlihat membingungkan.

" Fan...Ji Fan...uhg...kepalaku sakit..." Kyuhyun kembali merintih, air mata kini semakin deras membasahi pipinya kala nama prianya di sebut. Kembali kepalanya terasa seperti di hantam keras oleh benda tumpul kasat mata, terasa sangat menyakitkan dan berputar-putar hingga Kyuhyun terjatuh dan pingsan di tempat. Tepat saat Eunhyuk menjerit sehun dan sesosok makhluk asing mulai menampakan wujudnya.

" sehun...Kyuhyun...Kyuhyun...hiks...hiks..." isak Eunhyuk menatap kedatangan sehun yang berlari menghampirinya sama sekali belum sadar dengan dua sosok astral yang mulai menampakan wujudnya yang menampilkan senyuman kelegaan di wajah masing-masing.

" tidak apa-apa, Kyuhyun akan baik-baik saja" ucap seorang pemuda tan yang dengan tiba-tiba muncul dan berjongkok di sebelah sehun, membuat sehun dan Eunhyuk terpekik kaget.

" siapa kau, astaga dari mana kau muncul?!" tanya Eunhyuk dengan tatapan waspada, sehun menatap pemuda tan itu dengan ekspresi menyelidik.

" aku Kai dan dia adalah Luhan, bukankah kau dan Kyuhyun kemari karena berniat mencari kami?!" tanya Kai masih menunjukan senyum ramah di wajahnya.

" Kai dan Luhan, astaga kalian nyata, kupikir...kalian teman khayalan Kyuhyun..." ucap Eunhyuk dengan ekspresi terkejut.

" ikutlah dengan kami, kami akan menjelaskannya semua pada kalian" ucap Luhan menenangkan saat mendapati tatapan tajam Sehun saat Kai berniat mengendong tubuh mungil Kyuhyun.

Kai terkekeh melihat keprotektifan Sehun pada Kyuhyun. " tenang saja kami tidak akan menyakiti gadis milik pangeran kami, kau tidak usah mengkhawatirkan itu" ucap Kai membuat alis Sehun dan Eunhyuk mengernyit bingung dengan sebutan " Gadisnya pangeran kami" yang di tujukan untuk Kyuhyun. Sehun akhirnya mengalah dan membiarkan Kai mengendong tubuh mungil Kyuhyun.

Sehun dan Eunhyuk saling bertatapan saat melihat pancaran rasa hangat dan sayang yang menguar dari kedua mata Kai dan Luhan saat menatap Kyuhyun yang bahkan tidak bergeming dalam pelukan Kai. Mereka di Giring memasuki sebuah terowongan penuh sulur tumbuhan rambat dan menghilang dalam sekejab mata, bahkan meraka tidak menyadari jika mereka telah jauh meninggalkan dunia mereka sendiri menuju suatu tempat yang bahkan tak pernah mereka bayangkan sebelumnya.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

 _ **" kau suka, inilah tempat tinggalku, bagaimana menurutmu?!" tanya Ji Fan seraya merentangkan tangannya menunjukan dunia yang akan menjadi daerah kekuasaannya kelak.**_

 _ **" ini gila, sungguh ini menakjubkan Fan, kurasa aku jatuh cinta dengan tempat ini" Ji Fan terkekeh mendengar penuturan kekasihnya yang menunjukan rasa kagumnya dengan wajah berseri-seri melihat tempat tinggalnya yang memang sangat menakjubkan di mata seorang manusia seperti Kyuhyun.**_

 _ **" aku tidak pernah berfikir akan datang ke tempat seperti ini, kau tau aku sempat menyangsikan bualan omong kosong yang kau katakan padaku tentang dirimu dan tempat tinggalmu tapi setelah aku melihat semua ini aku tak akan pernah meragukanmu lagi Fan, ini sungguh di luar biasa dan aku mempercayainya, ya Tuhan aku bahkan tak pernah menyangkah jika ada dunia seperti ini, dunia tempat tinggalmu ini, sungguh menakjubkan" ucap Kyuhyun dengan penuh kekaguman.**_

 _ **Dunia yang di tempati Ji Fan adalah sebuah dunia gemerlap penuh dengan berbagai warna dari berbagai tumbuhan yang tersebar hampir di setiap pulau dengan warna-warna cantik dan pulau-pulau yang mengapung di udara dengan berbagai kecantikan yang tak terbayangkan di setiap pulaunya, dunia parah ELF dan iblis. Bahkan Ji Fan adalah mahkluk setengah ELF dan setengah iblis karena ayahnya adalah seorang ELF murni dan ibunya adalah iblis murni, menjadikan sosok Ji Fan jauh dari kata jelek, dia adalah makhluk yang sangat mempesona dan juga sempurna, Pangeran Ji Fan orang yang sangat di cintai oleh seorang Cho Kyuhyun.**_

 _ **" kemarilah akan ku tunjukan sesuatu yang menarik" Ji Fan menarik tangan Kyuhyun mengajaknya memanjat sebuah sulur besar untuk sampai di sebuah pulau yang di tujunya, dan dengan perasaan senang Kyuhyun mengikuti Ji Fan yang sudah lebih dulu mencapai atas, percayalah dialah pangeran tertampan, terkuat dan terseksi di antara makhluk sejenisnya.**_

 _ **kyujyun sedikit kesusahan saat menaiki sulur besar itu, Ji Fan terkekeh kecil saat tanpa sengaja mendengar Kyujyun mengumpat pelan saat kakinya tersangkut anak-anak sulur membuatnya kesulitan untuk melangkah naik. Melihat Kyuhyun yang kesusahan Ji Fan menjulurkan tangannya meraih tubuh mungil Kyuhyun dan mengangkat tubuh mungil gadisnya dengan sangat mudah. Kyuhyun sedikit terkesiap saat tubuhnya melayang di raih dan di angkat dengan mudah oleh kekasihnya yang kini sedang mengerling jenaka ke arahnya.**_

 _ **" terima kasih" ucap Kyuhyun seraya terkekh senang dalam gendongan Ji Fan.**_

 _ **" bahkan berat tubuhmu tak bisa di bandingkan dengan berat Ace saat dia baru lahir" ucap Ji Fan menurunkan tubuh Kyuhyun di atas tanah.**_

 _ **" Ace? Siapa dia?!" tanya Kyuhyun merasa asing dengan nama yang di sebut Ji Fan.**_

 _ **" naga peliharaanku" cengir Ji Fan dan mendapat pelototan tajam dari Kyuhyun karena dengan seenaknya Ji Fan menyamakan dirinya dengan peliharaannya.**_

 _ **" Cih...kau menyebalkan, datar" ucap Kyuhyun berjalan menjauhi Ji Fan dengan bersungut-sungut marah, namun rasa marahnya perlahan menguap saat manik beningnya melihat pemandangan yang menakjubkan dari tempatnya berdiri.**_

 _ **Hamparan langit luas yang di penuhi oleh kapas-kapas putih yang terlihat lembut bagai permen gulali di kelilingi oleh berbagai pulau-pulau kecil yang saling terhubung oleh sulur. Terlihat sangat indah di lihat dari tempatnya.**_

 _ **" indah bukan, itu adalah pulau musim gugur dan yang di sebelahnya adalah pulau musim dingin dan yang paling terang itu adalah pulau musim panas" ucap Ji Fan menjelaskan sebuah pulau yang sedang tertutupi oleh berjuta reruntuhan dedaunan pohon maple yang terlihat berwarna coklat tembaga dan sebuah pulau yang di kelilingi oleh lautan warna putih dan sebuah pulau lagi yang terlihat paling menakjubkan di mata Kyuhyun, sepertinya Kyuhyun ingin coba kesana nanti.**_

 _ **Ji Fan memeluk Kyuhyun dari arah belakang. " kau menyukainya?!" tanya Ji Fan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di perut Kyuhyun membuat dada bidang pria itu menempel lekat di punggung gadis mungil bersurai coklat gelap itu.**_

 _ **" ini sangat indah" jawab Kyuhyun mendongakan wajahnya menatap kekasihnya dari samping kepalanya hingga tatapannya terkunci oleh manik segelap malam sang pangeran yang menguncinya dan balas menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh cinta.**_

 _ **Perlahan Ji Fan mendekatkan wajahnya dan menjilat bibir lembut dan basah milik Kyuhyun kemudian pelan dia mulai menyatuhkan kedua bibir mereka, membuat Kyuhyun mulai memejamkan matanya. Ji Fan mencium bibir Kyuhyun dengan lembut hingga lama kelamaan ciuman itu berubah menjadi lumatan yang menuntut. Ji Fan melumat bibir bagian atas dan bawah Kyuhyun secara bergantian. Ji Fan semakin memperdalam ciumannya menjadi lumatan lumatan bergairah, bibirnya membuka dan melumat bibir 9manis Kyuhyun menjilatnya lembut lalu menyesapnya dengan penuh gairah, darah pria itu seolah bergejolak dan menggelegak, gairahnya tiba-tiba semakin naik dan semakin menguasai tubuhnya membuatnya serasa terbakar, membuat Ji Fan membalikan tubuh Kyuhyun dan semakin mempererat pelukannya menjadi pelukan posesif dan memperdalam lumatannya hingga terdengar kecipak suara antar kedua bibir yang bergerak seirama dengan perlahan saling menyesap dan menikmati rasa dan aroma bibir masing-masing yang terasa sangat memabukan bagi keduanya.**_

 _ **Sungguh Kyujyun merasa sangat lemas dan bergairah di saat yang bersamaan hanya karena ciuman panas seorang Jin Ji Fan, pelan Kyuhyun memukul dada bidang penuh otot milik Ji Fan mengkodekan untuk prianya agar melepas lumatannya barang sejenak. Ji Fan mengerti dan memutus panggutan penuh gairahnya dengan wajah sedikit tidak ikhlas. Ji Fan mengelap ceceran Saliva yang ada di bibir membengkak milik Kyuhyun dengan ibu jarinya dan tersenyum lembut kemudian.**_

 _ **Ji Fan berniat mengatakan sesuatu namun ucapannya tertelan kembali saat jemari mungil dan lentik milik Kyuhyun menariknya menuju sebuah pohon besar yang memiliki daun kecil-kecil berwarna biru terang yang menjuntai hingga ke bawah mirip seperti kelambu yang terpasang di atas tempat tidur dan jangan lupakan aroma memabukan yang menguar di sekelilingnya. Ji Fan menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan bingung kenapa Kyuhyun menariknya ke dalam bagian yang sedikit tertutup dari pandangan mata itu karena rimbunnya dahan rendah yang terjatuh hingga ke tanah.**_

 _ **" untuk kali ini aku akan bersikap seperti pelacur kecil di depanmu" ucap Kyuhyun mengoda dengan binar gairah yang terpancar di kedua iria selelehan karamel miliknya saat menatap prianya. Mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun membuat Ji Fan tersenyum miring penuh arti.**_

 _ **" kalau begitu aku tidak akan menahan diriku lagi" ucap Ji Fan kembali menyerang Kyuhyun menariknya ke dalam dekapannya dan melumat bibir manis beraroma ceri yang sedikit membengkak, Kyuhyun mengalungkan lengannya ke leher dan bahu Ji Fan seraya meremas surai kelam pria itu dengan gerakan yang sensual membuat sang empunya mengerang nikmat. Ji Fan mengedong Kyuhyun membuat gadis itu mengelayuti tubiuhnya layaknya koala. Ji Fan membawa tubuh Kyujyun yang menempel sempurna dengan kaki yang melingkar di pinggangnya sementara bibir mereka masih bertaut dan saling melumat dengan lidah yang saling melilit satu sama lainnya hingga tanpa sadar punggung Kyujyun menabrak pohon tempat mereka bersembunyi.**_

 _ **Ji Fan melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir Kyuhyun dan beralih ke lehernya meninggakkan jejak kepemilikannya di sana dengan jemarinya yang mulai bergerilya mengelus dan meremas lembut salah satu payudara dan belahan pantat kenyal Kyuhyun hingga membuat gadis itu mengerang rendah terlihat sangat menikmati sentuhan jemari prianya.**_

 _ **" sentuh aku semakin dalam, Fan ah~ bisik Kyuhyun mendesah dan memohon dengan mata yang berkabut penuh gairah.**_

 _ **" as wish you, my dear" balas Ji Fan tanpa menunggu jawaban segera saja tangannya dengan sigap melucuti pakaian Kyuhyun satu persatu. Saat Ji Fan berniat membaringkan tubuh setengah telanjang Kyuhyun di rerumputan tanpa segaja belakang kepala gadis itu terantuk keras pada dahan rendah yang seolah tak terlihat di mata Ji Fan yang tertutup oleh gairah.**_

 _ **Refleks Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dari rengkuhan prianya seraya terduduk memegangi belakang kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut sakit.**_

 _ **" yak...bodoh, kenapa kau malah membenturkan kepalaku, ini sakit sialan" umpat Kyuhyun bersungut-sungut seraya mengusap belakang kepalanya yang dengan cepat tumbuh benjolan mengerikan karena saking kerasnya kepalanya menabrak dahan membuatnya merasa sedikit pening.**_

 _ **" maaf...maaf...aku tidak tau jika di sana ada dahan, Kyu" ucap Ji Fan sedikit terkejut juga dan berusaha menahan tawanya tak ingin melihat Kyuhyun semakin murka karena melihatnya tertawa.**_

 _ **" aish...menyebalkan" runtuk Kyuhyun masih mengusap-usap belakang kepalanya akibat gerakannya dua buah payudara Kyuhyun yang terekspos sempurna tanpa sehelai benangpun terlihat naik turun seirama gerakannya hingga tanpa sadar membuat Ji Fan menelan ludahnya sulit, melihat Kyuhyun setengah telanjang di depannya sungguh membuat hasratnya membuncah kembali hingga titik tertinggi.**_

 _ **" apa masih sakit?!" tanya Ji Fan dengan suara serak. Ji Fan sedikit berdehem untuk melegakan tengorokannya. Kyuhyun menatap Ji Fan dengan tatapan mengoda, tau jika kekasih tingginya itu sedang dalam keadaan hard dan sangat bergairah. Perlahan Kyuhyun bergerak mendekati kekasih tingginya dan dengan gerakan sensual kemudian Kyuhyun mendudukan tubuhnya di atas pangkuan Ji Fan yang kini terlihat menelan ludahnya kesusahan. Kyuhyun mencium sedikit melumat bibir kekasih tingginya dan segara melepaskannya menyisakan tatapan penuh protes dari kekasih tingginya.**_

 _ **" haruskah kita lanjutkan ini Fan, aku sedikit takut saat melakukannya, karena ini adalah yang pertama untukku" ucap Kyuhyun sedikit menampilkan raut wajah pura-pura gusar dan gelisah di atas pangkuan Ji Fan membuat pria itu mengeram karena geliat tubuh Kyuhyun membuat kejantannya yang mengeras terasa menyakitkan karena tergoda oleh gesekan pantat Kyuhyun yang sengaja dia lakukan saat berada di atas pangkuannya yang melakukan gerakan mengesek dengan sangat sensual.**_

 _ **" jika kau takut, kita bisa menghentikannya sekarang Kyu, aku tidak ingin kau membenciku karena aku melukaimu nantinya" jawab Ji Fan penuh pengertian menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan lembut seraya mengelus pipi Kyuhyun penuh kasih sayang, meskipun Ji Fan sangat menginginkan Kyuyun untuk ada di bawahnya tapi Ji Fan tidak ingin egois dan memaksakan kehendaknya pada Kyuhyun jika gadisnya itu memang belum siap melakukan dengannya.**_

 _ **" sungguh kau tidak apa-apa jika kita tidak melakukannya sekarang, Fan" tanya Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi polos, namun Ji Fan menundukan kepalanya dengan mata terpejam dan sesekali mengeram dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal, berusaha menahan hasratnya yang hampir meledak membuat Kyuhyun menampilkan seringaian nakalnya yang lolos begitu saja saat melihat ekspresi tersiksa Ji Fan.**_

 _ **" bisakah kau menghentikannya, jika kau terus melakukannya aku tidak yakin untuk bisa tahan untuk tidak menyerang dan memakanmu saat ini juga, Kyu" ucap Ji Fan penuh peringatan dengan geraman itu lagi saat jemari nakal Kyuhyun meremas kejantannya yang mengembung sempurna dengan gerakan sensual mengoda di balik celananya yang masih terpasang apik di bagian bawahnya.**_

 _ **Ji Fan menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan penuh gairah yang memancar di kedua manik segelap malamnya.**_

 _ **" kalau begitu tunggu apalagi, sayangku makan aku sekarang juga" ucap Kyuhyun seduktif dengan nada menantang seraya mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Wu Fan, tanpa menunggu lagi Wu fan menarik tubuh telanjang Kyuyun semakin dekat kepelukannya hingga payudara bulat berisi milik Kyuhyun bertabrakan dengan dada bidang berotot milik Ji Fan dan tak lama berselang terdengar desahan dan erangan penuh gairah yang mendominasi udara.**_

Kyuhyun terguguh kembali dalam dekapan hangat kai, mereka masih berjalan dengan tergesah seolah berniat menghindari tatapan mata siapapun dan menyembunyikan Kyuhyun dengan rapat.

" kai...ingatanku hilang timbul, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?! Apakah ini efek dari kutukan yang di berikan ayah zico? Tak adakah cara agar aku bisa terus mengingatnya, aku takut jika aku kehilangan ingatanku dan tak pernah kembali lagi?!" tanya Kyuhyun dengan tatapan datarnya yang sarat emosi namun buliran bening satu persatu jatuh dari kedua iris selelehan karamel miliknya yang terbuka menatap kosong pada udara.

" jangan cemas kau bisa sampai di tempat ini adalah suatu keajaiban, Kyu..." ucap kai tanpa menatap Kyuhyun.

" percayalah semua akan baik-baik saja, setelah ini kami akan berusaha membantumu dan pangeran untuk bisa bersama kembali" ucap Luhan yang tanpa sengaja mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya tak berusaha menjawab. Dia terlalu lelah dan memutuskan untuk tidur dengan nyaman.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **NO SILENT RIDER pokoknya kalian yang baca gg boleh jadi hantu, lizz mohon sedikit kesediannya untuk sekedar mereview dan mengkritik FF lizz. Lizz juga butuh masukan dan yang lainnya dari sudut pandang kalian sebagai pembaca. Lizz mohon sekali lagi jangan jadi " HANTU" dan mengentayangi semua FF lizz hargailah sedikit kerja keras para author, kalian harus tau menjadi penulis itu tidak mudah tapi jika kalian sedikit meluangkan waktu dan memberi REVIEW maka semua kerja keras kami akan terbayar lunas jadi jangan malas untuk mereview ya.**_

 _ **Oke**_

 _ **See U next Chap.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle**

 **Dearest**

 **cast**

 **Kim Kibum (Jin JiFan) x Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Dan cast akan bertambah sesuai dengan kebutuhan cerita.**

 **Genre**

 **AU, Drama, Romance, Fantasy**

 **Warning**

 **GS, typos, tulisan yang tidak BAKU dan sebagainya, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, cerita abal. Di sini adalah dunia yang lizz ciptain dan tidak ada kesamaan dengan dunia nyata jadi segala bentuk keanehan yang kalian temukan wilayah tanaman ataupun hal lainnya dalam FF ini bukanlah ketidaksengajaan.**

 **Ingat sekali lagi ini adalah dunia yang lizz ciptain dari imajinasi lizz.**

 **Don't like Don't read, that SIMPLE.**

 **Okay**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **A/n**

 **Garis miring tanpa blok itu mimpi dan garis miring dengan blok tebal itu masa lalu ya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[~Lizz_L_L~]

.

.

.

 **~"KeNanGAn DaLaM MimPi BuRuK"~**

 _ **" Ji Fan..." teriak seorang gadis mungil dengan lantang dan terdengar ceria. Langkah-langkah mungil Kyuhyun semakin mendekat ke arah halte di mana tempat sang terkasih tengah menunggu di sana. Ji Fan menatap kedatangan kekasihnya dengan senyum bahagia yang terpancar di wajahnya.**_

 _ **" apa kau sudah lama menunggu?!, maaf...aku mendapat hukuman di sekolah karena mengerjai Jaejong eonni, uh...aku benci dengan guru botak itu, aku kan hanya bercanda ke~" ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti lantaran dirinya mendapatkan sebuah kecupan manis di bibir dari kekasih tampannya dan sebuah pelukan hangat di tubuhnya.**_

 _ **" tidak apa-apa meski seratus tahun pun aku akan tetap menunggumu di sini Kyu" jawab Ji Fan seraya mengelus pipi kekasih mungilnya dengan tatapan lembut. Bahkan pria tinggi bersurai kelam itu tak merasa marah atau keberatan setelah hampir satu jam lebih menunggu kedatangan Kyuhyun.**_

 _ **Ji Fan menatap sang terkasih dengan tatapan lembut penuh cinta, meski harus menunggu ratusan bahkan jutaan tahun lamanyapun dia rela melakukannya, percayalah, memang terdengar klise tapi jika seorang Jin Ji Fan telah berjanji maka dia pasti akan menepatinya.**_

 _ **Kyuhyun terkekeh senang mendapat perlakuan sedemikian rupa dari kekasih yang amat sangat mencintainya hingga membuat semburat merah mudah menjalar di pipinya dan perasaan hangat menjalar di hatinya, ternyata mendapat perhatian lebih dari seseorang yang kau cintai dan mencintaimu rasanya sangat menyenangkan.**_

 _ **" ayo...kita pergi" ucap Ji Fan mengengam tangan Kyuhyun dan mengajaknya menjauh dari halte namun sebelum mereka jauh melangkah terdengar sebuah suara berat bernada meremehkan yang menunjukan eksistensinya tepat di belakang mereka.**_

 _ **" wah...jadi ini alasanmu kenapa kau sangat betah sekali berada di dunia manusia, pantas saja kau memiliki mainan yang mrmukau pangeran Jin Ji Fan?!" ucap pemuda yang tak kalah tampannya dari Ji Fan namun terpahat jelas sebuah senyum kelicikan di wajah tampannya.**_

 _ **Dia adalah Zico sepupu dari Ji Fan yang lainnya. Anak dari adik ibunya, kim heechul. Kim Minseok adik heechul, Di Kyungsoo menikah dengan seorang iblis yang tak kalah kuatnya bernama tan hangeng seorang ayah yang sangat menyanyangi kedua anak kembarnya dan sangat tidak rela jika kedua anak kembarnya terluka barang sedikitpun setelah kematian istrinya, Do Kyungsoo. tan zico adalah pria yang memiliki ambisi kuat dan berkeinginan untuk menjadi raja di masa depan serta memiliki niat kuat untuk merebut dan mengeser tahtah yang Ji Fan miliki dengan segala cara kotor yang bisa di lakukannya. Percayalah Zico adalah sosok iblis yang sesungguhnya.**_

 _ **" aku tidak berfikir jika kau begitu mencintaiku sepupu, hingga rela mengejar dan menguntitku kemanapun aku pergi, kau...terlihat menyedihkan " balas Ji Fan santai namun terdengar nada arogan dan kekuasaan dalam suara. Seolah berniat mengatakan jika apapun yang di lakukannya bukanlah urusan pria itu. Zico mengeram pelan menahan amarah, namun tatapannya kembali menyorotkan rasa angkuhnya dan menatap Ji Fan tepat di manik matanya dan sekilas ekor mata pria itu sempat melirik kecil ke arah Kyuhyun.**_

 _ **" bersenang-senanglah selagi kau masih bisa pangeran, cih..." ucapnya dan tersenyum manis penuh sejuta arti dan berbalik pergi, namun Ji Fan tau jika tatapan Zico beralih ke arah Kyuhyun yang ada di sampingnya membuat Ji Fan menyeret tubuh mungil Kyuhyun agar tersembunyi di balik tubuh menjulangnya, seolah tak ingin jika tatapan Zico mengotori tubuh kekasihnya.**_

 _ **" ah...kau memiliki sesuatu yang menarik, ku harap kau tidak terlalu keberatan jika kelak sedikit berbagi denganku" ucap Zico kurang ajar setengah menyeringai puas zico berbalik pergi, seolah mengatakan makna tersirat di sana jika nantinya Ji Fan mati maka Kyuhyun dan tubuh mengodanya otomatis akan menjadi miliknya.**_

 _ **Ji Fan mengetatkan gerahamnya marah, saat itu juga rasanya Ji Fan ingin menerjang dan menguliti sepupunya itu hidup-hidup, tapi semua amarahnya dia redam lantaran keberadaan Kyuhyun yang ada di sampingnya. sebab Ji Fan belum mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya tentang dirinya dan segala yang menyangkut tentangnya pada gadis mungil itu dan dia tak ingin membuat Kyuhyun takut saat menyadari jika dirinya bukan manusia kemudian lari darinya, karena Ji Fan sangat mencintai gadis itu. Egois memang tapi Ji Fan tidak akan menyerah dengan mudah jika menyangkut seorang Cho Kyuhyun.**_

 _ **" Fan...arhg..." erang Kyuhyun saat merasa jemari mungilnya hampir remuk dalam gengaman jemari kekasihnya. Seketika itu juga Ji Fan tersadar dan langsung melepaskan gengamannya dan menatap Kyuhyun penuh dengan rasa penyesalan.**_

 _ **" maafkan aku Kyu, aku...apa aku menyakitimu?! Maafkan aku" bingung Ji Fan sedikit panik saat menatap Kyuhyun yang mengusap jemari kanannya yang berdenyut nyeri.**_

 _ **" hei...tenanglah, aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Kyuhyun seraya mengelus pipi putih pucat kekasihnya yang menatapnya penuh rasa bersalah.**_

 _ **" apa kau baik-baik saja, Fan?! siapa dia?! Kau terlihat sangat terpengaruh olehnya?!" tanya Kyuhyun menatap manik kelam segelap malam kekasihnya, Ji Fan intens seolah mencari sebuah jawaban di sana.**_

 _ **" dia sepupuku?!" jawab Ji Fan terdiam Kyuhyun menunggu pria tingginya menjelaskan lebih jauh, namun setelah lama menunggu Kyuhyun hanya mendapati helaan nafas berat dari kekasih datarnya itu, dia seolah enggan untuk mengatakan apapun lebih jauh lagi, terlihat sekali raut cemas dan gelisa di wajahnya.**_

 _ **" tidak apa-apa, kau tidak harus menjelaskannya padaku Fan, kau tau wajahmu terlihat jelek sekali jika sedang berusaha untuk berfikir seperti itu" goda Kyuhyun seraya memeluk hangat kekasihnya, membuat Ji Fan terkekeh pelan dan membalas pelukan kekasih mungilnya lebih erat serta menumpukan dagunya di atas kepala Kyuhyun dan memejamkan matanya seolah menikmati detik-detik kebersamaan mereka.**_

 _ **Sekali lagi Ji Fan menghela nafas berat seolah bertekad akan sesuatu. " Kyu, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu hal yang penting padamu...tentangku dan semua yang berhubungan denganku?!" ucap Wu Fan melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap intens ke dalam mata Kyuhyun, Ji Fan bertekad untuk jujur pada kekasihnya dan menerima segala macam resikonya, jika Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk pergi dan menjauh darinya maka Ji Fan akan mengejar gadis itu lagi dan lagi sampai dia bersedia menjadi miliknya lagi.**_

 _ **" apa kau akan mengatakan jika kau adalah seorang pangeran dari negeri antah berantah yang sedang bersembunyi karena perjodohan memuakan yang di atur oleh pihak kerajaan dan terdampar di sini hingga terjebak dengan gadis mungil imut yang mempesona hingga kau memutuskan untuk menetap dengan gadis itu karena kau sangat mencintai gadis itu sampai ke tulang sum-summu dan kau akan mati jika berjauhan dengannya, apa seperti itu Fan, ku dengar tadi sepupuku menyebutmu dengan sebutan pangeran, apa aku berlebihan?!" cerocos Kyuhyun panjang lebar tanpa jeda dengan seringai jahil yang tersemat apik di wajah cantiknya, Ji Fan sedikit terkekeh mendengar imajinasi super Kyuhyun seraya mengrusak surai coklatnya. namun dari kata-kata yang di katakan Kyuhyun tidak sepenuhnya salah.**_

 _ **" tidak sepenuhnya salah, tapi soal perjodohan itu tidak benar lagipula aku bukan seorang yang mau di jodohkan begitu saja, aku hanya sedang bosan dan memutuskan untuk bermain, dan disinilah aku bertemu dan terjebak**_ _ **dengan gadis mungil imut yang mempesona hingga aku memutuskan untuk menetap dengan gadis itu karena aku sangat mencintai gadis itu sampai ke tulang sum-sumku dan aku akan mati jika berjauhan dengannya" ucap Ji Fan meniru apa yang di katakan Kyuhyun tanpa kesalahan, seraya tersenyum miring menatap gadisnya yang kini terlihat melongoh terkejut karena dari ratusan imajinasi yang terpikir di otaknya satu di antaranya tepat pada sasaran.**_

 _ **" tunggu~tunggu, apa kau bercanda?! Kau sunguhan seorang pangeran?!" pekik Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tak percaya saat mendapati Ji Fan mengangguk yakin.**_

 _ **" hei...hentikan imajinasi liarmu itu Kyu" ucap Ji Fan yang melihat Kyuhyun melongoh dengan wajah imutnya membuat Ji Fan gemas dan berakhir dengan mencium bibir semerah plum yang sejak tadi bergerak liar seakan mengodanya untuk di lumat, Ji Fan tau jika Kyuhyun sedang membayangkan istana megah dengan Ji Fan yang menjadi objek sorotan di atas sebuah kuda putih, khas seperti dalam impian Kyuhyun selama ini dan itu terdengar sangat mengelikan di otak Ji Fan.**_

 _ **kyuhyun menyingkirkan wajah Ji Fan dari otaknya dan sorot matanya memampilkan tatapan menuntut penjelasan pada Ji Fan.**_

 _ **" aku bukan seorang pangeran yang seperti bayanganmu?!" ucap Ji Fan seraya memasukan kedua jemarinya ke dalam saku celananya, seolah membuat dirinya nyata bagaikan pahatan sempurna seorang seniman jenius. " dan itu terlalu mengelikan untuk jadi kenyataan, sayang" tambahnya.**_

 _ **" auh...auh...mataku, hentikan berpose keren seperti itu Fan kau membuat mataku seakan mencair" rengek Kyuhyun hiperbolis seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya dan membuat Ji Fan kembali terkekeh senang melihat wajah imut kekasih mungilnya.**_

 _ **" Kyu~aku bukanlah manusia, aku bukan pangeran dari dunia ini, aku berbeda denganmu" ucap Ji Fan seraya mengengam tangan Kyuhyun dengan wajah serius.**_

 _ **" waow~kau sedang mengingau ya?! Apa kau sedang demam?! Apa sih yang kau omongkan Fan?! kau bukan manusia?! jangan bercanda denganku, ah...aku tau, kau memang bukan manusia kau adalah dewa, karena sumpah aku benci melihat beberapa wanita yang mengedipkan matanya dengan genit kearahmu, sialan" umpat Kyuhyun sedikit kesal dan menatap garang beberapa gadis yang terkikik dan mencoba menarik perhatian kekasihnya.**_

 _ **" Yak~apa yang kalian lihat, ingin ku colok mata kalian, jalan lihat depan, bodoh ku doakan kalian tersandung dan masuk tempat sampah terdekat" sengit Kyuhyun sambil melotot dan berkacak pinggang membuat beberapa gadis yang berniat mengoda Ji Fannya kabur dan segera menyingkir, sungguh mereka tidak ada niatan untuk membuat masalah dengan setan kecil seperti Kyuhyun.**_

 _ **" Kyu~Hmmptt...hentikan" ucap Ji Fan menahan tawanya saat melihat wajah garang Kyuhyun yang bukannya terlihat mengerikan di matanya malah wajah Kyuhyun yang seperti itu membuatnya sedikit~errr~terangsang, Ji Fan adalah laki-laki normal oke.**_

 _ **" Aku memang bukan manusia" ulang Wu Fan untuk yang kesekian kalinya mengalihkan tatapan Kyuhyun agar terfokus padanya setelah dia berusaha keras menekan libidonya yang muncul secara tiba-tiba, tidak mungkin Jika Fan menyerang dan bercinta dengan Kyuhyun di trotoar lagipula Ji Fan tidak rela jika tubuh Kyuhyun di liat banyak orang, oke selain mesum Ji Dan juga sangat protektif.**_

 _ **" ibuku adalah iblis murni dan ayahku adalah keturunan peri asli yang bisa di sebut sebagai ELF dan aku terlahir memiliki separuh darah ayah dan darah ibuku, aku bukan manusia dan sepupuku Zico dia adalah iblis murni yang sangat berbahaya, dia mengincar tahtahku dan segala hal yang kumiliki, aku tidak berniat mengatakan hal ini padamu, tapi aku hanya ingin kau waspada dengannya, aku tau jika Zico tidak akan tinggal diam setelah tau jika kau berhubungan denganku, aku yakin dia akan melakukan segala cara kotor untuk menjatuhkanku meski dengan jalan menyakitimu dan percayalah Zico akan melakukannya" Ji Fan kembali menghela nafas berat melihat Kyuhyun yang terlihat melonggoh tak mengerti seperti orang Linglung di hadapannya.**_

 _ **" Hah~akan ku tunjukan sesuatu padamu" ucap Wu Fan menyeret kekasih mungilnya yang tak bergeming di sampingnya masih menunjukan wajah bingungnya. Ji Fan melakukan teleport singkat menuju arah belakang kuil. Jauh di belakang menuju arah hutan sakura. Kyuhyun terkagum-kagum dan melongoh melihat sebuah hal baru yang memanjakan matanya. Bahkan Kyuhyun tidak sadar jika dirinya telah berpindah tempat dengan cara yang aneh, Hingga pekikan bernada kagum lolos dari bibirnya saat tanpa sadar dia telah sampiaidi negeri pangeran Jin Ji Fan.**_

 _ **[~Lizz_L_L~]**_

 _ **" hei...ayo, ke pulau musim semi, aku ingin merendam tubuhku di danau bunga mawar, rasanya sudah lama tidak main ke sana" ajak Luhan kepada ketiga sepupunya.**_

 _ **" ayo...ide bagus, aku juga ingin memeriksa apa tanaman raksasa yang aku tanam dulu sudah tumbuh" sahut Kai melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Luhan, membuat gadis mungil bersurai permen karet itu sedikit berdecih tak suka dan mengibaskan lengan pemuda tan itu kasar agar menjauh darinya. Seperti tidak peduli Kai malah menaikan kembali lengannya semakin membuat Luhan kesal hingga Kai mendapatkan sebuah tendangan peringatkan dari Luhan membuat Chanyeol dan Suho terkekeh senang melihat aksi anarkis Luhan pada di mesum Kai.**_

 _ **Luhan telah sampai di pulau musim semi, sebelum dia menuju danau bunga mawar dia ingin memeriksa sarang kelinci miliknya. Luhan terlihat menjauh dari gerombolannya dan menuju sebuah pohon besar menjulang dengan dahan dan bunga-bunga kecil berwarna biru yang jatuh menjuntai hingga ke tanah.**_

 _ **" Hei...Lu kau mau kemana?!" teriak Kai yang melihat Luhan berbelok arah dan berlari menjauh dari mereka.**_

 _ **" aku akan melihat kelinciku dulu, kalian pergilah nanti aku menyusul" Luhan balas berteriak.**_

 _ **namun belum sampai tujuannya Luhan menghentikan langkah kakinyanya secara mendadak saat telinganya mendengar suara-suara aneh dari balik rerimbunan pohon dafodil biru itu, dengan penasaran luhan melangkahkan kakinya semakin dekat ke arah pohon besar, sedikit ragu sebenarnya luhan untuk menyibak rimbunan dafodil untuk mengetahui sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, bahkan suara-suara seperti desahan itu semakin lama semakin terdengar jelas hingga membuat tubuh Luhan mengigil dan terasa panas dingin dengan geleyar aneh.**_

 _ **Perlahan luhan sedikit menyibak juntaian ranting dafodil hingga pemandangan panas antara seorang gadis mungil dan laki-laki yang amat di kenalnya terpampang jelas di depan matanya, membuatnya melonggoh tak percaya dengan penglihatannya sendiri, bahkan Luhan merasakan paru-parunya menyempit hingga membuatnya susah bernafas. Saat itu juga Luhan berbalik dengan langkah lebar-lebar dengan wajah merah padam dan nafas tersengal karena marah serta perasaan malu yang amat besar dan menyeret ketiga sepupunya untuk menjauh dari pohon bunga dafodil berwarna biru menyala dengan perasaan campur aduk.**_

 _ **" dasar bodoh kenapa mereka melakukan adegan dewasa di sana, astaga kelinci mungilku sudah tidak polos lagi, mataku...mataku, Jin Ji Fan terkutuklah kau karena mendahuluiku" Luhan menjerit frustasi.**_

 _ **[~Lizz_L_L~]**_

 _ **"ah~ah~ah~sssttt...F~Fan..." desis Kyuhyun yang merasakan kenikmatan tak tertahankan pada bagian bawahnya.**_

 _ **Kyuhyun Menaik turunkan tubuhnya hingga membuat dadanya berguncang seiring pergerakannya, sementara tangan pemuda tampan yang kini sibuk mengerang nikmat dengan mata yang sudah tertutup oleh kabut gairah itu berada di pinggang Kyuhyun membantu Kyuhyun bergerak di atasnya dengan ritme cepat dan kasar, Ji Fan terlihat asyik memberikan sebuah kissmark pada pundak, leher dan bagian tubuh Kyuhyun yang bisa dia jangkau, bahkan Ji Fan tak ingin menyia-nyiakan tubuh Kyuhyun dan mengeksplorenya sampai dia puas. kyuhyun duduk mengangkang di atas tubuhnya seraya bergerak sensual dengan gerakan memutar dan mengoda membuat desisan nikmat lolos dari bibir Ji Fan berulang kali dan geraman tertahan saat kejantannya tengah di manjakan oleh kewanitaan Kyuhyun yang terasa hangat, basah dan sempit.**_

 _ **Sungguh baru pertama kalinya Kyuhyun bercinta dengan seorang pria dan Kyuhyun sangat bersyukur jika Ji Fanlah yang pertama untuknya.**_

 _ **Ini adalah pengalamannya yang pertama melakukan hubungan intim tanpa rasa takut dan ragu, bahkan kini Kyuhyun merasakan sebuah perasaan aneh yang meluap di dadanya saat pertama kali Ji Fan memasukan miliknya dan membuat mereka bersatu, membuatnya merasakan sensasi yang memabukan bahkan Kyuhyun serasa di jalari oleh geleyar aneh dan kenikmatan yang tiada tara saat penyatuannya dengan Ji Fan beberapa jam yang lalu. Kyuhyun maupun Ji Fan sangat menyukai apa yang mereka lakukan saat ini hingga ingin mengulanginya terus dan terus seolah tak ingin berhenti.**_

 _ **Kyuhyun mendongakan kepalanya ke atas menikmati sesi orgasmenya yang sebentar lagi akan datang hingga matanya tanpa sadar melirik kesamping saat dia merasa ada seseorang yang sedang mengamati mereka dan benar saja disana, berdiri seorang wanita bersurai permen karet yang sedang menatapnya terkejut dengan bola mata yang membulat sempurna dan mulut yang menganga lebar, samar rona merah terlihat melintas di wajahnya dan tak lama wanita itupun pergi menjauh setengah berlari dari tempatnya.**_

 _ **" aarrgghh...Kyu...sstt..." erangan nikmat Ji Fan tertahan saat mendekati klimaksnya bersamaan dengan Kyuhyun, membuat gadis itu memejamkan matanya menikmati sensasinya paska orgasmenya dengan jantung yang seakan bertalu dan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh kekar Ji Fan yang berada di bawahnya berusaha menikmati aroma khas paska bercinta dengan kekasihnya yang terlihat luar biasa dalam mengerjai dirinya.**_

 _ **" Fan tadi ada seorang gadis yang memergoki kita di sini?!" bisik Kyuhyun dengan nafas yang mulai teratur nyaris tertidur di bahu Ji Fan dengan tubuh yang masih menyatu karena kegiatan panasnya dengan Wu Fan yang menguras tenaga. Mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun, Ji Fan menyibak sedikit rimbunan dafodil dan mengintip keluar.**_

 _ **" Shit...,cepat pakai pakaianmu Kyu" perintah Ji Fan melepaskan kejantanannya dari tubuh Kyuhyun, membuat gadis itu sedikit meringis nyeri saat Ji Fan mencabut kejantannya dari miliknya. JI Fan memindahkan gadisnya ke rerumputan serta mengumpulkan pakaian seragam Kyuhyun yang tercecer. sungguh Ji Fan panik saat tadi melihat Suho dan Kai yang berlari sedikit berjingkat-jingkat mendekat ke arah tempatnya dan Kyuhyun berada dengan tatapan mata lapar yang terpancar kemesuman tingkat dewa. Ji Fan hanya tidak rela jika tubuh kekasih mungilnya menjadi tontonan sepupu-sepupu mesumnya dalam keadaan telanjang.**_

 _ **Cepat Ji Fan meraih celananya dan memakainya berdiri menjulang di depan rerimbunan berniat mengagetkan sepupu-sepupu nakalnya yang terlihat asyik cekikian senang diluar tanpa tau si pangeran tengah menguarkan aura iblisnya karena sesi bercintanya di ganggu padahal kan Ji Fan ingin menambah beberapa ronde lagi.**_

 _ **[~Lizz_L_L~]**_

 _ **" sialan kenapa mereka melakukan hal seperti itu di sarang kelinciku, bajingan itu akan tau rasa nantinya, astaga padahal anak kelinciku masih polos dan mereka melakukan adegan dewasa di sana" lolong Luhan tak terima pada akhirnya membuat ketiga saudaranya menatapnya aneh saat mendengar ucapan Luhan.**_

 _ **" apa sih yang kau katakan, Lu?!" tanya Kai menatap heran gadis yang di sukainya itu.**_

 _ **" Ji Fan...astaga ini memalukan" jawab Luhan seraya mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya yang masih memerah seolah membuat angin untuk mengusir rasa panas di wajahnya. " si brengsek itu sedang bercinta di Sarang kelinci milikku" garang Luhan emosi.**_

 _ **" Apa?! Katakan sekali lagi...Ji Fan sedang...bercinta, waow...itu kabar yang mengairahkan" sahut Suho dengan aura bling-bling dan seringai mesum terpasang jelas di wajahnya. Tanpa pikir dia kali Suho melesat menjauhi ke tiga sepupunya itu.**_

 _ **" yak...kau mau kemana, pendek?!" teriak Chanyeol saat menyadari Suho sudah berlari menjauh menuju pohon bunga dafodil di mana Ji Fan dan Kyuhyun sedang bergumul panas.**_

 _ **" yak...tunggu aku, Kim Suho" teriak Kai tidak mau ketingalan acara mengintipnya dan berlari mengejar Suho. Sepertinya Kai tidak ingin ketinggalan moment sang pangeran es yang sedang bercinta dengan gadisnya karena itu sangat jarang terjadi.**_

 _ **" astaga...mereka benar-benar kekanakan" ucap Chanyeol dan tertawa geli melihat tingkah sepupu-sepupunya.**_

 _ **" dan jangan lupakan, mesum~sangat mesum...kau tidak ikutan juga, Chan?!" tanya Luhan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan aneh.**_

 _ **" haruskah?!" tanya Chanyeol menatap Luhan polos, sementara Luhan hanya mengendikan bahunya acuh dan tiba-tiba saja Luhan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal saat melihat Kai dan Suho yang berlari kalang kabut ke arahnya saat di kejar Ji Fan di belakangnya dengan tatapan garang yang sudah memunculkan api merah menyala sewarna darah dari tangan kanannya.**_

 _ **" rasakan, bakar saja sepupu-sepupu mesummu itu Fan" provokasi Luhan senang. Sepertinya Luhan sangat menyukai kekerasan dan tindakan anarkis lainnya. Jika di sandingkan dengan Kyuhyun mereka sangat cocok, dua orang calon ratu yang terlihat mempesona dan mengerikan di saat yang bersamaan. Sementara Suho dan Kai sudah berlutut dan minta ampun pada Ji Fan yang kini terlihat menjulang di hadapannya dengan wajah horor.**_

 _ **Luhan berlari antusias sementara Chanyeol berjalan santai menghampiri sepupu-sepupunya.**_

 _ **" ya~aku mencium bau-bau pangeran yang sudah tidak perjaka lagi sepertinya" goda Chanyeol menatap Ji Fan yang masih bertelanjang dada dan tampak sangat seksi dengan keringat yang masih menempel di kulitnya itu dengan tatapan jail.**_

 _ **" cih...seperti kau masih perjaka saja" balas Ji Fan berdecih lirih seraya menyeringai.**_

 _ **Kai yang melihat kesempatan itu bangkit berdiri berniat mengoda sepupunya juga" aku tidak menyangkah jika kau doyan wanita, kupikir kau tidak menyukai dada dan bokong seksi Fan, astaga aku tidak mengira sama sekali ternyata kau cukup normal" ucap kai dengan cengiran khasnya dan di balas tatapan bosan dari Ji Fan.**_

 _ **Kai adalah anak dari sepupu ibu heechul, Byun Baekhyun yang kemudian menikah dengan iblis murni lainnya yang bernama Kim Yi Fan. Hanya Kai dan Zicolah yang memiliki darah iblis murni dalam dirinya.**_

 _ **Sedangkan Chanyeol, Luhan dan Ji Fan adalah anak yang di lahirkan dari pernikahan campuran antara iblis dan ELF sedangkan Suho adalah keturunan ELF asli.**_

 _ **Ibu Luhan, Jin jaejong adalah kakak Jin Leeteuk yang menikah dengan iblis bernama Xi Yunho. Sedangkan ibu Chanyeol Jin jimin adalah adik Leeteuk yang menikah dengan seorang iblis yang bernama park yoongi sedangkan Suho adalah anak dari Jin ryewook adik leeteuk yang terakhir juga yang menikah dengan sesama ELF yang bernama Kim Siwon. Mereka adalah saudara sepupu yang akrab, hanya si kembar zico dan zelo saja yang tidak begitu ramah dan cenderung selalu memulai permusuhan dengan Ji Fan.**_

 _ **" sialan kau hitam" gerutu Ji Fan saat mendengar ucapan pemuda tan itu.**_

 _ **" ah...aku tak sabar wanita seperti apa yang sudah menyeretmu sejauh ini hingga rela membuatmu melepaskan celana dalammu, aku juga sangat penasaran bagaimana sikapmu saat di rajang, apa kau ganas? Berapa kali kau orgame? Dan berapa ronde kau sekali main?, aku tidak sabar untuk mengintrogasi kekasihmu?!" gumam Suho dengan segala pemikiran mesumnya dan sangat penasaran berusaha melonggokan badan pendeknya melintasi pundak Ji Fan yang tinggi menjulang di depannya. Percayalah di antara sepupu Ji Fan yang lainya Suholah yang paling mesum meskipun dia adalah keturunan ELF murni.**_

 _ **" jangan coba-coba untuk melakukan itu pendek" ancam Ji Fan pada sepupu pendeknya, Suho yang terkenal dengan kemesumannya di balik wajah malaikatnya, sementara Suho hanya mendengus kesal saat Ji Fan menghina tinggi badannya mentang-mentang dirinya tinggi saja.**_

 _ **" Fan..." ucap Kyuhyun sedikit ragu untuk keluar saat mereka telah di pergoki dalam keadaan yang sangat memalukan.**_

 _ **Ji Fan menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun dan melotot setelahnya saat melihat dua kancing teratas baju seragamnya masih belum terkancing sempurna tapi memang seperti itulah biasanya Kyuhyun memakai baju seragamnya. Secepat kilat Ji Fan berbalik ke arah Kyuhyun dan mengancingkan baju seragamnya.**_

 _ **" hentikan...apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh" ucap Kyuhyun tak terima. Ji Fan menatap Kyuhyun tajam dan kembali berkutat di atas dada Kyuhyun coba mengacingkan yang tersisa dan berusaha menutupi bekas kissmark yang bertebaran di sepanjang leher, bahu dan pundak Kyuhyun meski juga hasilnya percuma karena tanda kemerahan itu bahkan tak bisa tertutupi sempurna dengan baju seragam yang di kenakan Kyuhyun yang terasa pas terlihat mencetak lekuk di tubuh mungilnya.**_

 _ **" diamlah, aku bahkan tak rela melihat mereka menatap lapar dirimu, meski cuma sedikit, percayalah sepupuku adalah yang terburuk, mereka sangat mesum" ucap Ji Fan penuh keposesifannya.**_

 _ **" astaga..." ucap Kyuhyun menyerah dan membiarkan Ji Fan mengancingkan baju seragamnya semua hingga yang teratas. Bahkan Ji Fan tidak sadar jika dirinya juga sama mesumnya seperti sepupu-sepupunya hingga membuat mereka bercinta berkali-kali sampai membuat Kyuhyun tidak bisa menghitung berapa kali dia klimaks tadi.**_

 _ **Keempat sepupunya melihat keposesifan Ji Fan dengan sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya dan tertawa keras setelahnya.**_

 _ **" kenapa kalian tertawa hah...?!" tanya Ji Fan dengan lengan yang saling bersedekap di dada menatap aneh sepupu-sepupunya setelah dia selesai dengan mengancingkan baju seragam yang di kenakan Kyuhyun.**_

 _ **" tidak, hanya saja ini terasa sangat aneh saat kami melihatmu dengan segala keposesifanmu yang sangat tidak biasa itu, pangeran Ji Fan?!" ucap Luhan seraya berjalan mendekati Ji Fan dan Kyuhyun. " hallo...aku Luhan, selamat datang di kumpulan para idiot ini" ucap Luhan ramah seraya mengulurkan tangannya mengajak Kyuhyun berjabat tangan. Kyuhyun sedikit terpesona dengan senyum cantik yang di keluarkan oleh gadis bersurai permen karet itu hingga tanpa sadar membuatnya ikut menerbitkan senyum cerah dan membalas uluran tangan Luhan.**_

 _ **" Kyuhyun, namaku Cho Kyuhyun, senang berkenalan dengan kalian semua" ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum cerah seraya membalas uluran tangan Luhan.**_

 _ **" kau cantik...tidak kukira Ji Fan lebih dulu menemukanmu, dia si brengsek yang beruntung, mau selingkuh denganku" ucap Chanyeol ngawur seraya mengeser Luhan dan menarik jemari lentik gadis mungil itu dengan semangat membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh dan Luhan yang mendesis tidak suka.**_

 _ **" ya...jauh-jauh dari gadisku, Yoda. Aku melihat aura-aura aneh yang mengancam dari tubuhmu, jaga jarakmu dari gadisku jika kau tak ingin berakhir berkubang dalam teluk draw's, mengerti" ucap Ji Fan seraya menarik tubuh Kyuhyun menjauh dari Chanyeol.**_

 _ **Asal tau saja teluk draw's adalah tempat yang terburuk, di sana ada banyak lubang dan ceruk dan yang lebih mengerikan adalah tempat itu sangat bau dengan banyak lendir hijau lengket hasil dari keringat sebuah monster besar dengan tubuh bergelambir dengan tujuh mata yang bernama animos dan jika kau di lempar ke teluk itu maka kau akan mati kebauan karena baunya tidak mudah hilang bahkan hingga seminggu lebih.**_

 _ **" cih...sikapmu sungguh mengelikan" ucap Kai berdecih lirih di iringi tawa keras Suho yang jijik melihat tingkah Ji Fan yang sangat tidak dirinya sekali. Ji Fan menatap galak Kai dengan tatapan tidak terima karena di katai aneh oleh makhluk super aneh dan hitam seperti Kai.**_

 _ **" sudah kubilang kami adalah kumpulan aneh yang idiot, kuharap kau akan betah bersama kami?!" kekeh Luhan menatap Kyuhyun.**_

 _ **" mana mungkin aku bosan, kalian menyenangkan" jawab Kyuhyun menampilkan cengiran khasnya.**_

 _ **Mereka tertawa bersama dalam suka tanpa mereka sadari tatapan gelap penuh kebencian menatap mereka di kejauhan.**_

 _ **" apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang Zic?!" tanya Taehyung menatap Zico yang masih menampilkan tatapan tajam dari kedua bola matanya masih terdiam tanpa menyahut.**_

 _ **" memangnya apa yang akan ku lakukan, kau selalu berfikiran buruk tentangku Tae, lagipula mana mungkin aku berniat mengusik pangeran Ji Fan yang terhormat dengan kekasihnya itu" jawab Zico dengan mata yang menyorot penuh maksud dan senyum yang mengandung berjuta kelicikan di otaknya. Tanpa kata Zico bergegas pergi meninggalkan Taehyung yang menatap punggung laki-laki itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya.**_

[~Lizz_L_L~]

" Berhenti, merunduklah jangan sampai kita terlihat" interupsi Luhan menyuruh semua orang yang mengekor di belakangnya untuk bersembunyi saat melihat beberapa prajurit berseragam melintas di depannya, orang-orang kerajaan.

" kenapa, apa mereka akan menangkap Kita, jika kita terlihat di sini?!" tanya sehun pada Kai yang mencoba membenarkan gendongannya pada tubuh Kyuhyun.

" percayalah kalian akan langsung di gantung di alun-alun saat itu juga jika terlihat berkeliaran di sini tanpa pengawasan apalagi dengan adanya Kyuhyun di sini, karena di Aracelli, keberadaan Kyuhyun adalah sebuah bencana" jelas Kai dengan nada getir.

" apa maksudmu dengan bencana?!" tanya Eunhyuk merasa ngeri dengan penjelasan dan istilah yang di keluarkan Kai mengenai Kyuhyun dan bencana, memang Kyuhyun adalah manusia terjahil yang pernah di temuinya, tapi tidak sampai menyebut sepupunya itu sebagai bencana juga memangnya apa yang di lakukan Kyuhyun hingga dia di beri julukan si pembawa bencana seperti itu. Eunhyuk tidak suka dan tidak terima.

" Karena keberadaan Kyuhyun, Aracelli kehilangan pangeran satu-satunya negeri ini, karena raja fan ratu hanya memiliki satu anak dan itu membuat beberapa orang mengutuk dan menghujat Kyuhyun, mereka bahkan tidak tau jika telah terjadi sebuah peristiwa keji yang menimpa Kyuhyun dan Ji Dan yang sebenarnya" ucap Kai dengan geraman marah saat menjelaskannya.

" kami akan menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada kalian nanti, ayo mereka sudah pergi sebaiknya kita segera bergegas sebelum mereka menyadari keberadaan kita" sambung Luhan. Mereka mulai merangsek maju seraya berjalan berjejer dan mengendap-endap memasuki sebuah rumah yang terlihat lengang dan besar di sana, rumah milik Kai.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

" dia ada di sini!, apa kau baik-baik saja, sayang?!" ucap seorang yang terlihat sangat tampan menatap seorang wanita yang terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun hitam panjangnya yang menjuntai hingga lantai serta belahan dada rendah yang membuat payudara berisinya terlihat mengoda dengan kulit yang sehalus porselennya. Wanita itu terdiam tanpa menjawab dengan mata yang terpejam erat dengan nafas yang terdengar putus-putus.

" aku~tidak baik-baik saja, teuki~sungguh aku tidak baik-baik saja?!" ucapnya setelah sekian lama terdiam dan menengguk ludahnya Kelu seraya menatap bayangannya sendiri di depan cermin yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Leeteuk menghela nafasnya berat dan memeluk istrinya dari belakang mengecup lembut leher jenjang istrinya.

" jangan paksakan dirimu, aku tau kau tidak ingin melakukannya, apa perlu mereka aku seret sekarang juga dan menggantungnya di depanmu sayangku?!" tanya Leeteuk dengan nada rendah yang terdengar berbahaya menatap intens pantulan dirinya dan istri cantiknya di dalam sebuah cermin besar di dalam kamar mereka.

" Tidak" pekik Heechul menjawab terlalu cepat " jangan lakukan apapun padanya, aku tidak ingin Ji Fan lebih terluka lagi setelah dia tau kekasihnya telah di bunuh oleh kedua orang tuanya saat dia kembali, aku~hanya ingin melihat anakku bahagia, aku~aku ingin melihat anakku lagi, Teuki" ucap Heechul dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir, Heechul sangat tau peraturan tetap peraturan, jika seseorang telah di hukum maka tak ada seorangpun yang boleh melihat, bertemu, membantu atau sekedar menyapa jika ketahuan maka hukuman berat itu akan di tambahkan, bahkan bisa juga yang mendapatkan hukuman akan langsung di lenyapkan.

" kau adalah ratunya dan aku adalah raja sayangku, aku akan mengusahakan yang terbaik untukmu, temuilah dia dan pastikan sendiri seperti apa manusia yang di sukai oleh anak kita dan aku berjanji padamu akan membawa anak kita kembali lagi, bersabarlah, sayang" janji sang raja pada ratunya.

Mendengar ucapan Leeteuk membuat Heechul menangis semakin terisak. Sungguh Heechul sangat ingin bertemu dengan Kyuhyun untuk melihat seperti apa wujud dari kekasih yang sangat di cintai anaknya hingga membuat Ji Fan rela menerima hukuman dan kutukan besar dari Hangeng karena kesalahan yang di lakukan Ji Fan yang tanpa sengaja telah membunuh anaknya, Zico saat Ji Fan tau zico telah menodai kekasihnya, Kyuhyun.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Tuk

Tuk

Tuk

" dia ada di sini?! Ini menarik...Hah...aku masih mengingat betapa nikmatnya tubuh gadis pangeran bodoh itu" gumam seseorang dalam sebuah ruangan gelap. Matanya terlihat terpejam sambil mengingat waktu-waktunya di mada lalu saat dia meniduri dan menikmati tubuh Kyuhyun satu tahun yang lalu.

" aku menginginkannya lagi, hehehe kukira akan sangat mengasyikan jika kita bisa mempercepat penobatanku, aku tidak sabar untuk menyeret gadis itu dan membuatnya mendesah di bawahku" kekehnya dengan tawa yang memuakan.

" Anda tidak boleh terlalu gegabah tuan, kita masih belum mendapat persetujuan dari yang mulia Jin Leeteuk tentang penobatan Anda, sepertinya Anda harus sedikit bersabar, kita tidak harus mengacaukan semuanya karena keinginan anda pada gadis itu, jika waktunya sudah tiba bisa saya pastikan Anda akan mendapatkan apa yang Anda mau dalam satu jentikan jari" balas seseorang lagi yang terlihat bersegaram pelayan.

" kau benar, kurasa aku bisa menahannya sedikit lagi" ucap pemuda itu dengan seringai jahat yang menampilkan iris merahnya dalam sebuah bayangan samar dan gelap serta tawa seram terdengar mulai membahana di seluruh ruangan itu.

TBC

Adakah yang bisa nebak apa yang terjadi? Hehehe No sider yes REVIEW.

Lizz akan usahakan Update FF setiap hari dan paling lama seminggu, bukan update FF ini saja tapi FF yang lainnya.

Oh ya penjelasan untuk bulantaurus yang nanya soal modus atau autis. Kalau modus itu artinya modal mbladus, bahasa Indonesianya sih modal gombalan aja gg ngerti juga ah..ah apa ya bahasa kerennya, intinya cowok yang suka berondong manis hahah jadi bingung sendiri lizz jelasinya, adakah yang bisa kasih penjelasan yang masuk akal, trus kalau autis itu sebelas dua belas sama yang namanya idiot haha udah itu aja moga kamu mengerti haha.

Oke see you next chap guys...

Big thank's untuk semua yang telah mendukung memfollow, memfavorit, mereview dan yang telah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca. _**Emon L, siyohyuncho, Kira Kim 19, Guest, Sarah Kihyunnie, sparkyuhana, AnandaELF, parkobyunxo, bulantaurus, brimacr.**_


End file.
